


Perfect Contradictions

by Loopie_Lupie



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene between Elrond and Legolas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Contradictions

The first time it happened, he'd been surprised by the opposites of Elrond's harsh bites compared to the gentleness of his probing fingers. Now however, it was normal. Needed. He’d tried taken other lovers back in Mirkwood, but it’d been impossible. They didn’t have the passion as well as the patience to truly show how much he meant to them. Not that he was sure he truly meant much to them.

Now the sting of teeth against his neck and collarbones wrung sighs from him. Not that anyone else could hear them. After all, Elrond had to strain to hear the difference in the blond’s breathing even though he was directly over the other male. Only with elves was it safe to have relations such as this outside of a closed room.

Resting back on the chaise, the blond elf gave a soft moan as he arched up against the Lord of Imladris, shivering at the touch of oil slickened digits probing at the only entrance to his body. Spreading his slender thighs wider about Elrond’s waist, Legolas let out a needy sound as he shifted his hips towards the other.

“Please.” Whispering the word in their mother tongue, he gave another soft sigh when he was finally breached. 

The first slick digit had his body fluttering as he desired the touch but his body wasn’t certain of that fact. After all, an Elf’s muscles were much stronger and more easily healed than those of a human. Meant that after the two months since the last time he was with anyone he’d grown as tight as if he were a virgin once more.

While Elrond was gentle in the hopes of not hurting the blond, save for his harsh nips, they were both impatient and it was only moments before he felt the second finger press deeply into his body. His love took it slowly, but that mattered not with their current passion and desire for each other. Legolas was lost in their kisses, nails digging in against the brunet’s back to pull him all the closer. Undulating under the other man, near silent gasps passing between their lips, blue eyes were hidden behind clenched lids as his pleasure nearly overwhelmed him.

Forcing himself to unclench one of his hands from the other’s back, he slid that hand down between them to cup the leaking length of the other. Hand gathering some of the droplets before sliding along the silken flesh almost teasingly, he smiled at the needy groan Elrond released.

“Take me. Please, Melin.” 

Legolas’ plea had Elrond debating with himself for a moment. He’d just slid the third digit into his lover but a moment before. Was that enough? The whimpering sound he swallowed in their next kiss worked as another plea that made up the brunet’s mind. He was already moving before he ever noticed.

Fingers sliding from Legolas’ body and into the pot of oil once more, he slid away from the blond’s touch in favor of slicking himself. Lining up, he started to press in, sealing their mouths together to keep their current situation hidden. However, the high whine the Mirkwood elf released couldn’t be contained.

While Elrond felt bad for hurting his love, he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. Not that Legolas had given him much option with how he’d tightened his legs, lifting his hips up against the higher ranking male. The prince gave another whine as he continued to rock against the other, his own desire sliding along the rough hewn abs of his lover.

The two moved together near silently, both working slowly but passionately against each other, breathing each other’s breath more often than not. It was a long time before either balanced on their release, but as that moment approached both kept their pace. They would draw this out as much as they could. And yet, it still had to pass.

While mortal men would breathe more harshly, pant and move harder, they instead kept a smooth gentle pace between them, breathing all but nonexistent. When it did happen, it was shared between the two of them marking them all the more a single person. 

It was several moments later that they pulled apart, both almost too relaxed to do so from their pleasure. Elrond covered Legolas with a silken sheet as he draped one about himself in a style similar to their robes. However, he would never defile the robes of his position by wearing them whilst soiled by his passions. Making sure that the entrance to his room was shut, he returned to Legolas’ side after grabbing a small flute. 

Perching on the edge, his fashioned ‘clothes’ fell about him to pool about his hips, barely covering his groin and that only because it stuck to the remnants of his lover’s pleasure. Lifting the instrument to his lips, he blew a few soft notes, watching Legolas’ lips curl in a gentle smile while one hand lifted to rest on the brunet’s silk covered thigh. As Elrond played the flute, the blond offered up his voice in a gentle song matching each note almost four octaves lower. Together they gave voice to a tune of lovers that no mortal man had ever heard. After all, it wasn’t the fact they made love that they wished to keep private. Simply the sounds and sights of each other in their perfect union that was for them and them alone.


End file.
